universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes
This is a profile page for the Heroes & Police Force from My Hero Academia. Summary Heroes are individuals who use their Quirks to protect civilians from villains, natural disasters, or any other kind of harm. Those who take heroism as a profession are referred to as Pro Heroes. Heroes started appearing when the phenomenon occurred and the general populace acquired Quirks. Depending on their performance, heroes have the potential to receive government pay, along with fame and glory. The Police Force is a law-enforcing group responsible for arresting and apprehending Villains defeated by the Pro Heroes. During the initial appearance of Quirks, the Police Force did not enlist any officers with Quirks because they feared the superpowers may be used as a weapon. Pro Heroes arose to fill the role of Quirk wielding crime fighters. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Commissioner General (Police Forces) Second in Command *Kenji Tsuragamae (Police Force) Notable Individuals/Champions (Police Forces) *Naomasa Tsukauchi *Sansa Tamakawa *Tanema *Monika Kaniyashiki (Pro Heroes) (Hero Students) Military unit Infantry *Police Officers *SWAT Teams Special *Heroes *Hero Interns Heavy *Cop Cars *SWAT Vans Aircraft *Helicopters |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts *Hero Suits Ranged Weapons *Pistols *Rifles Melee Weapons *Riot Shields *Night Stick Explosives *Grenade Territories U.A. High School * Age founded/conquered: Unknown * Territory type: Institutional Facility * Inhabitants: Heroes * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Police Headquarters * Age founded/conquered: Unknown * Territory type: Headquarters * Inhabitants: Humans * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Civilization Stats Tier 8: Digital: The world of My Hero Academia is based on the modern day world which possesses digital technology which can transmit information from places. Power Sources Science: High-Tech Suits (Heroes can possess their own unique costumes which helps them improve their skills when in a fight to overcome certain flaws that comes with their Quirks.) Nature: Evolution (All Heroes possess what is known as Quirks, abilities that people are born with, it is considered a symbol of their evolution as a species, some of them even are enhanced overtime) Conquest Stats Unknown Tier: They have multiple buildings that heroes and police forces operate, many of them official buildings while others are Heroes' own personal buildings for work or as stations. Power Stats DC: Island: All Might's punch is strong enough change the weather itself to a rainstorm. Multi-City Block: Shouto Todoroki created this much ice which encompassed large structures. City Block+: Endeavor being the former 2nd strongest Hero should be comparable to Deku using All-For-One at 1,000,000% which can create earthquakes that can be felt hundreds of meters away. Large Building+: High tier Heroes who scale to Tenya Iida who managed to defend a Zero Point Bot. Building+: Most Heroes comparable to Bakugo who's attack potency is at that level. Small Building+: Heroes who scale to other Student Heroes who managed to defeat Villain Bots. Wall: Police using Grenades. Street: Police using standard Firearms and melee weapons. Dura: Island: All Might managed to take on All-For-One who managed to tank his punches. City Block+: Endeavor scales to and likely above Deku with this much power managed to tank their own destructive force. Small Building+: Most heroes scale to Villain Bots and Fumikage. Street: Regular Police with armor plating. Speed: Hypersonic+: likely higher being far faster than 100% Deku. Is established as being much faster than virtually everyone in the series. Hypersonic+: Deku when using high percentage One-For-All can outpace even Iida using Recipro Burst. Transonic: Shouta Aizawa can dodge Dabi's close range Flames. Supersonic: Most heroes with Combat and Reaction capabilities. Athletic Human: most heroes and police officers with running capabilities. Skills Stats The Heroes are diversified with their own unique Quirks that makes them individually beneficial to any situation, criminals, natural disasters, etc.. Strengths/Pros The Heroes work with police, thus making a compatible working force that ensures the peace and stability of society. Ensuring that the people are alright and do not have anything to worry about. Weaknesses/Flaws Depending on the situation, the wrong heroes present could mean disaster such as when Bakugo was being attacked, four pro heroes were completely helpless as their Quirks were not compatible to the area. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery U.A. Main Building.png|U.A. High School, the 1st institution to train future heroes. Police Force.png|The Police Force being mobilized into action Police Force Headquarters.png|The Police Headquarters. Commissioner General Anime Profile.png.png|The Commissioner General, the Highest Rank in the Police Department All Might Hero Form Full Body.png|All Might, the former Number 1 Hero. Final Exams Arc.png|U.A. Class 1-A Pro-Heroes.png|The Pro-Heroes assembled. Category:My Hero Academia Category:Army Category:Anime/Manga Category:Profile Category:Nature Category:Unknown Tier Conquest Category:Protagonist Category:Work In Progress Category:Superhero Fiction Category:Tier 8 Civilization